Blast from the Phantoms
by PiperSpoon13
Summary: OK cruddy title...Butch and Cassidy get stranded in the middle of nowhere in the early winter. A family with extreme old fashion beliefs take them in but they soon find out that the family isn't just strange but ghosts from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Blast from the phantoms

By: PiperSpoon13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters

________________________________________________

"Damnit!" Butch murmured as our Jeep putted to a stop .

"What is it?" I murmured. We had been driving back to the base after robbing some old scientist who had important records Giovanni wanted. We never were to ask questions, and we didn't really care as long as we got paid.

"I think someone drained our gas tank. I know we weren't running low before we left that place. Looks like we're on foot again he said grabbing the five gallon red jug from the trunk. I rolled my eyes grabbing my coat. It was early November and most of the trees leaves were gone. The road was empty as we walked back to the gas station two or three miles back. Butch had put his spare hand on my lower back . When Giovanni wasn't around to see we would show more emotion toward each other. It was like a kid who was told not to get in to the fresh cookies but the moment the mother's back is turned he shoves one in his mouth.

It wasn't long before it started to snow. Butch then pulled out his cell phone. "Why didn't I think about calling for help before?"

"Cause we were only stealing from a poor old man not a plant or anything. It's embarrassing…" I said. "But I freezing my ass off go ahead and call." I added pulling my coat tighter. He dialed and dialed again. "What's going on; is no one at the base answering?"

"I keep loosing service…It just went dead. Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" he said pulling out a cigarette. At least his smoking will keep him warm. It's not that he won't share or anything; they have always made me sick at 11, 14, and just last month at 17. They never have made him sick.

"My phone's dead too. Butch we been walking forever are you sure we aren't lost."

"To be honest Cass I think we are, and if we _are_ lost we should find shelter. The snows getting heavier and the temperature's must be dropping rapidly because I think your hair is starting to form ice." He said grabbing one of my braids. "I'll send Beaky up to find a place to stay if it's occupied we'll play lovers with car trouble and though it's not a lie the boss will believe it was and we only went with it as survival I mean it's below zero out here."

About five minutes after sending his Fearow out, he came back and led us to a large white house made out of stone. There was a dirty iron fence around it and stepping stones all the way to the porch. It may have been the cold but there was something about this house that scared the shit out of me, but I was too frozen to say anything. The two of us made our way to the house, hand in hand because it was one of the few times we could show any affection, and it would be more convincing as well. It also could have been repressed memories of my glossy childhood: the neglect, the inconsistency and Kenneth the worst of all my step-fathers.

It was Butch who knocked the large brass Rapidash knocker. He must've been a bit nervous too because we took three steps back in sync. A Kangaskhan with a young boy in her pouch answered the door. "Mother a couple teenagers are at the door!" he yelled he was in striped pjs holding a old teddy bear. "I'm Randy; this is Nana" he motioned to the nurturing pokemon. The pokemon invited us in. We stepped in with caution; Once inside the house I noticed that the family had horrid taste in style it seemed that freaking _Donna Reed _was the designer but I wouldn't say anything was better than the cold. He then got a stern look from his mother who was much older than Butch and I but not as old as Giovanni. She had dark red hair that waved down just below her shoulders. She was wearing a pink bathrobe which was tied tightly so that you couldn't even see her collarbone.

"Nana…" she said softly, "He's almost 6, you need to start telling him no…" She then pointed to the stairs. "Goodnight, Randy. Now go to bed and don't bother Nana to let you stay up any later." the motherly creature patted the boys head. The then skipped off singing a lullaby of Kana language.

"What are you two doing out in this weather!" she scolded us. "Let me take your coats and get you some hot chocolate." sighed a little calmer. I noticed she had a wedding ring on and was wondering where the father was. She came back with two floral mugs and a large quilt., which she laid over us. "OK, why are you out in this kind of weather. Aren't your parents worried?"

"I was taking her home and my car got stuck in the snow." Butch said, embarrassed. "We would walk back but it's a little too cold and Cassie's not wearing the right shoes." I was wearing my rocket boots but that was the only part of the uniform I was wearing, Thankfully or we would never be able to pull something like this off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After explaining telling our story as convincingly as I could she asked us to call our parents on a really old phone,; it was one of those you stick your finger in the hole and pull it around. We both dialed a fake number and though she asked if they wanted to talk to her we managed to avoid it.

"Now Hennery will be home soon, so don't worry if the door opens. One of you can stay in the spare bedroom and the other can stay in the guest room. I don't want to see you kids in the same room, you hear." Cassidy and I just nodded though she whispered rather smart-ass like "What's the difference in a guest room and a spare room". I was hoping she'd know. I was shown to a rather small room with a twin bed and a dresser. Cassie waved goodnight as she headed up to her room. I sat on the bed and began to think about how strange this family was. They were just plain out weird not just their stuff but how they spoke and how she reacted to two teenagers out at only 7 o'clock at night. I shook it off as nereves 'I probably shouldn't smoke here. This family seems way too old fashion I saw the master bedroom on my way to my room(the house is much bigger in the inside.) and it had two double beds with a night stand between them. I'm beginning to wonder how that little boy was born.

I light knock on my door brought me back, "I brought you some long johns to wear to bed. The house isn't very insulated."

"Does this house not have central heating?" I asked but apparently I was rude because I got a nasty look from the mother, Mrs. Hennery Picket.

"What kind of science fiction is out now." she said rolling her eyes. "Goodnight" She left the room. I stared at the old clothes for a second they were out of date too. They even had the little bottom flap you see in all the cartoons. I put them on anyway. About an hour later there was another knock on my door.

"Butch, it's me…" I open the door to see her in a long flannel nightgown that went to her ankles, with little pink ribbons added to her braids. "Butch we have to get out of here this women's a freak…or she maybe a ghost."

"What do you mean ghost? I knew she was strange…what are you wearing?" I snickered, I couldn't help it.

"I can ask you the same thing" she added poking at the buttons holding the flap up. "But seriously there's something not right here she was talking to me about Elvis and how he's having a bad influence on all 'youngsters' our age, and it could've been my imagination but her reflection in the mirror was different."

"What do you mean different?" I said now with more uneasiness than before. Cassie was usually the skeptic pessimist of us, for her to say that Mrs. Picket was a ghost, wouldn't be a joke she'd play.

"Creepy…her face was all bloody on one side."


	2. Chapter 2

**Blast from the past**

_By: PiperSpoon13_

_Disclaimer: Only the ghost are mine not the Pokemon or Team Rocket  
_

* * *

Butch and I barley bothered getting back into our normal clothes. Mrs. Picket was already asleep and seemed like a 70 year old stuck in a 30year old body. I not only was lettered on the late Elvis who died before I was born. I felt strange being the one to run with my tail between my legs; this was something Jessie's team would do. Not Butch and I. We had made it to the door when a man suddenly appered blocking the exit.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave. Not until you try to help us have a seat" he said. He too was wearing old out of date clothes though it wasn't nearly as ovious as Mrs. Pickets wardrobe.

"Forget you we're better off in the cold." Butch said hotheadedly. But before he could reach the knob the dead bolt and chain had locked themselves, and though Butch tried they would not come unlocked.

"I told you! I can't let you leave; Not until you help, Please don't make me possess one of you two. Now have a seat." His voice seemed a bit angrier so Butch and I promptly sat down. I swear if these 'ghosts' end up being trouble making Haunter and Gastly I'm going to catch them and hand them over to Giovanni for what ever he does to them. He went in sat in the recliner by across the fire place then lights by itself. I swallow hard. "There's no need to be frightened. Hmmm…by the looks of you, you must be about 16 to 20 am I right?" Butch and I remain mute out of fear or confusion I'm not sure. "Am I right?" he repeated.

"I'm 18 she's 17. How can we help you" Butch said taking control of the situation like he always did when Jessie wasn't involved then I think he was afraid to get in the line of fire between us two.

"Oh ok so you must've been born around the early 80's. Oh I'm Hennery Picket born in 1923. You are?"

"Butch" he said and Hennery's gray eyes moved to mine.

"Cassidy"

"Nice to meet you kids, So I suppose you've met my wife, Rachel, you must understand something, she doesn't mean to scare you…she doesn't even know she's dead or how much time has past since her murder here."

"She was murdered? what about the boy and the Kangaskhan they looked normal. How did you die? Who killed her?" I was in a slew of questions and had trouble stopping until I got a firm elbow to the ribs by Butch.

"Let me start from the beginning, You see I'm a lawyer or I was anyhow and I got an innocent man off for a murder of a young boy. The father apparently wasn't convinced of the man's innocents and thought he could take matters into his own hands. He couldn't find the man and his family so he went after mine. Rachel was the only one who you can tell imminently what killed her. Randy was suffocated and Nana I'm not exactly sure. Rachel heard the commotion and out of panic Larry shot her in the face."

"But how did you die and how are we supposed to help you do you want us to hunt down some 80 year old man on his death bed…" it was my turn to elbow him in the ribs.

"My coffee was poisoned that afternoon at the office I suppose and no he took his own life fifteen years later in 1967, in the street in front of this house. What I want you to do is figure out what's keeping my family and I here. I can't convince Rachel she's dead and I don't have the heart to tell Randy not that he'll go on without his mother and I can't go on without her and my boy. I've tried telling her right out and she says I'm drunk and makes me sleep down here."

"I really wish we could help you but we have some where to be tomorrow by noon. We really have to go." Butch said grabbing my arm to help me off the couch.

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE TILL I'M OUT OF THIS DAMN LIMBO!" and with that he went though both Butch and I.

* * *

I imminently regretted blowing him off as I was met with an intense chill. I must have blacked out a moment because when I came to Cassie was hovering over me, but there was something about her that got me off she was in a long light green skirt with a beige floral blouse. The ribbons were back and she had those funny shoes on. "He is odd isn't he." she said her voice was weirdly sweet, and seemed nothing like herself. I looked down to what I was wearing and saw the I too have had my fashion changed instantaneously. I was wearing tighter blue jeans with a brown belt and a checkered shirt that was tucked in. "Butch are you alright you took quite a fall." She then flashed transparently black and white.

"What did you do to us." I said trying to shake Cassidy away from touching my forehead with a icepack.

"I haven't tried to possess anyone before I'm just now getting used to moving objects."

"Well you better change her back to normal if you want to move on cause I sure as hell not helping you if she's not."

"I'll try" he said and walked though her again. She then got a lost expression on her face.

"Where are we and why are we dressed like dweebs?" She said but then she flashed transparent again. "What's going on here? We're not ghost now are we!?" she said looking surprised and scared at Hennery.

"I don't know. It may have something to do with the house or it could be me trying to possess you. I'm just sick of being here I've been dead for about 50 years and everyone who died hear seems to be stuck in a two day time loop, It's like their short term memory is erased every other day. Speaking of which, Randy should be having a nightmare right about now…" as if it was a cue to an act. The little boy screams and moments later the Pokemon nanny comes down humming to him and helps him to a glass of water. Please if you don't manage to tell them in a week I'll let you leave but until then only one of you are allowed out of this house. If you think I'm a mean ghost ,Larry shows up every once in awhile his family has moved on though he still likes tormenting mine. Butch since you seem the most normal Cassidy's staying don't worry I won't let Larry hurt her and according to a book at the public library in town. You'll be back to normal once I move on and probably after leaving the house" I didn't like it but I really didn't have a choice I looked at Cassidy for an answer.

She shrugged, "The boss is going to be pissed no matter what and obviously we are no match for the dead. Maybe Jessie and James will screw up worst and we will look good next to them. You go and figure out how to free these folks and I'll see what I can do here."

"You be very careful OK, And you.." I added to Hennery. "If she's hurt in any way, I be sure to send you to a place far worst than this 'limbo'." I said walking out the door.

What was I supposed to do to help it was still icey out though according to my watch the sun should be up soon. I made my way to the town and about a mile into the walk I stuck out my thumb and hitchhiked the rest of the way, I would never have done such a thing with Cassie too many creepers out there who might overtake me to get to her but when it was just me I had nothing to worry about really. It was around six thirty by the time I got to the city and I found a phonebook to look up the library or a near by book store. I then walked to a Walden's book had just opened. I asked the clerk where the paranormal books might be. He was an older man probably 60 or 70. "What might you be looking for sunny?" He asked hunched over his cane. I felt silly telling him directly so I told him indirectly.

"I'm trying to find information on ghost and spirits and what might keep them here." I said and to my surprise, he got a wide smile on his face.

"If you want to know more about ghost I sugesset you go about 5 miles out of town to a large white house. That house has been haunted for as long as I can remember. I have some waky stories about that place if your interested..." I guess it wouldn't hurt to know more about the ghost who took my partner hostage. I nodded and he holled at a girl my age to watch the store she nodded patting a Ivysoar on it's head. "She's a good worker and Lilly, my Ivysoar should help watch the store come with me. He led me in to a smaller room in the back filled with old binders. "Here he said This is everything on that house in the last 50 years including the Picket murder. but I have some less news worthy or less know infromation about the house like why it is still haunted after so long. I closed the binder, 'Hennery if he can read books at a library I'm sure he's read his own obituary.


End file.
